Lullaby
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Completed! AU-Shido is a son of a very powerful politician. His dad assigns him a new bodyguard, Cain, who was assigned to kill him? Pairings: CainShido Shounen-ai and Yaoi. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Lullaby 

Summary: AU-Shido is a son of a very powerful politician. His dad assigns him a new bodyguard, Cain, who was assigned to kill him? Pairings: Cain/Shido Shounen-ai and Yaoi. Rating may change.

Chapter 1

A blond man stepped into the dimly lit office. He was on another assignment. By the way his client sounded he knew it was going to be an assassination. He glanced at the man sitting at the front of the desk. Of course it was obvious, another eliminate the competition. He wondered who'd it be this time.

"Ah you must be Cain Hiroshima (A/N: Since I don't really know his last name I'm just putting one up. So it's just made up. Hiroshima isn't his real last name.) Please sit," the man gestured to the chair in front of him.

"I prefer to stand. I'm sure this won't take long," Cain said flatly.

"As you wish. Lets get down to business. I want you to kill this boy," the man said giving him a photo of a lavender-haired individual with sea green eyes, "His name is Shido Tatsuhiko. I trust you're the best because I've already sent four of them after him and they turn up dead two days after they've met him."

"Why do you want to kill his son? I thought you were going to get someone else."

"There is a reason. But it doesn't concern you. Your payment will be transferred to your account. I trust you'll get the job done."

Cain nodded and walked out. Now on to planning.

* * *

Shido was bored. So far his bodyguards have been off and on. Well most of them turned up dead the next day after they were hired. His uncle recommended them. Though some recommendation he started to get suspicious. Of course when the first one attempted to kill him he thought it was a fluke. Then another came, also hired by his uncle, who turned up dead the next day too. Now he knew what was going on. When he confronted his uncle about it he denied it. That was until Shido pointed a gun to his head. Yes the congressman's son knows how to use a gun, though dear old dad doesn't know he can. How do you think he survived those attempted murders on him?

Anyways he got this from a couple of friends of his. They were called sisters but they weren't really sisters. Yayoi was the oldest and Riho is the youngest. (A/N: Riho is not exactly my favorite character in this show. She's so annoying, along with the always annoying little innocent girls in almost every anime show, to me that is. But in this fic she isn't going to be annoying because I'm the author!) Self-defense is the key to survive. Right now he decided that he was going to visit them since he had nothing better to do.

Yayoi examined her new merchandise that Riho carried in. Yeah people its child labor. She looks like one but she isn't, mentally that is. The bell that signaled a customer walked in. She put her stuff away and looked to the shop. Ah if it isn't her favorite customer. Shido walked up to her.

"So what does rich-boy want with us two lovely poor innocent women?" Yayoi said smirking. Shido rolled his eyes.

"Please far from innocent," he commented.

"Fine, fine. So what do you want? Is your dear old uncle trying to kill you again?"

"No, its been a few months usually he just sends in someone the next day one is dead. Though I don't know why he wants me dead, wouldn't he just kill dad or something?"

"You never know with that loony uncle of yours. So why are you here?"

"Nothing, I thought I'd just stop by and say hi. I see that you're busy, I guess I'll just walk out."

"Without even saying hi to me? How rude!" He heard Riho's voice from the back of the shop and coming out.

"Hi," he said casually.

"Jerk. I can see why your uncle wants you dead."

"Riho that isn't very nice. You're scaring off the customers!" Yayoi playfully scolded.

"Like he's a customer, he gets everything for free because the next day something is stolen. So I don't see why he's considered a customer."

"Hmm…and here I was going to invite the both of you to a party. But since I'm not in good terms with you guys then I guess I don't need too." He said pulling out a couple of tickets. Yayoi made a move to snatch it but he put it out of her reach, which Riho took it from him instead.

"Another one of those boring government parties? We couldn't go the last time because we were dressed inappropriately," Riho said.

"Well then dress appropriately," he stated.

"You mean we have to dress up like some stuck up rich person?"

"Yeah."

"And why are we going to do this for you?"

"Because you're my friends and I do not wish to have any other women hanging all over me."

"So you want us to be the women hanging all over you?" Yayoi said.

"What do you think?"

"Well then thank you Tatsuhiko-san, I'm sure you'll be paying us?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not my father." He said before walking out after handing them a bunch of money so they could go get the clothes they need and some other things. They both grinned.

* * *

Shido looked around. So far there were no signs of Riho or Yayoi. They were either waiting while watching him get tortured or they were just late because of their new shipments. He figured the former. He was so going to kill them when they got there. Of course as the party went on they didn't even arrive yet. So he opted for going outside where he could get some fresh air and smoke a little bit.

When he went outside he saw that a blond man was out there too. He just shrugged and went to the opposite side of the blond. He leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. He cursed as his lighter was busted. He threw it somewhere making it land in bushes. Looks like he's smoking no smoke tonight. Another lighter lit his smoke and he looked up to see the blond man from across the other side. The blond leaned on the wall next to him.

"Thanks," Shido said.

"Welcome," he said.

"So what's a guy like you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Fine, shesh I was just asking. So what's your name, if you don't mind me asking."

"Cain."

They continued conversing for a few more hours. Mostly Shido carried on a one-sided conversation with himself since Cain wasn't so responsive most of the time.

"Tatsuhiko-san!" a female voice screeched as she saw Shido. Shido paled. It was another one of his annoying little money grabbers. He pretended not to hear her. He pulled Cain over him and crushed their lips together.

It became silent.

* * *

Black Angel of Destruction: Well there's the first part. I hope you like!

Like it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lullaby

Response to reviewers:

Toki Mirage: I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!

Thief Girl Sylvia: Hey! Thanks for reviewing!

RoneMD: I've continued! Thanks for reviewing!

Darkmaster2: I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

theromanguardian: I've updated! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2

"This is an outrage!"

Shido listened to his uncle's rant about him kissing another guy. It was just to let the public, know that he wasn't available because he didn't want money grabbers. It was all over the news and he made sure that they took lots of pictures. They just want him because he was the son of a rich and powerful man. He didn't want them because they were all the same. Shido wanted to say that but he wasn't in the mood. It was amusing to see his uncle rant and suggest to throw him out of family and how much of a disgrace he is. Looks like his dear old uncle still wants him dead or out. He opted for the former. His uncle didn't like him.

"Please Kazuya calm down I'm sure there's an explanation to Shido's actions," his father reasoned.

'Heh, he got you there uncle,' Shido thought cruelly.

"I would always have reasons as to what I do. And I did this because I didn't want those money grabbers to hang all over me and try to charm me like they do to you," Shido explained, "Though they do prefer me better because I'm younger."

"Yes, of course. Well I hired another bodyguard for you."

"Is it another one of uncle's recommendations? Last time I checked they kicked the bucket way too early in their lives."

"No, this time I hired him myself. I'm sure you've met Hiroshima-san." Shido looked in mild shock as Cain stepped through the doors. Now he knew why he was there last night.

"Hiroshima-san I apologize for my son's actions last night. He doesn't tend to think before he acts." His father said and sent a disappointed look in Shido's direction.

"It's quite alright," Cain, said evenly, "I am after all his bodyguard. I was just protecting him."

* * *

It was night and Shido was thinking. Usually he'd be asleep by now but he had a sinking feeling that he was being watched. Okay it could count as paranoia but this also happened when he was about to be killed. He lied down on his stomach. His hand under the pillow in case something does happen. He felt the gun with his finger ready on the trigger. He had a feeling that he was going to be killed tonight or at least someone would attempt to kill him. And here it comes. A wind sounded in his quiet room from behind. He felt the safety shut off and he moved. Shido had his gun pointed at his attacker and vice-versa. Of course he was shocked twice that day as he saw Cain standing in front of the bed pointing a gun at him too, silencer attached. He let out a small grin.

"So my dad wants me dead too?" Shido asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Were you the one who killed all of them?" Cain asked. Shido glared.

"Didn't someone say to you before, never answer a question with a question?" Cain equally glared back.

"Didn't someone tell you never to take another's life because it's not yours to begin with?"

"Just answer. Does my dad want me dead too?"

"No, he's just starting to get suspicious of your uncle. He thinks that he wants you dead." Cain explained and put his gun away. Shido did the same thing.

"You know, I could have you arrested for attempted murder?"

"There is no proof of a struggle. So you have no evidence."

"I could just use my dad's influence."

"Yes, but I doubt he would believe you because he's doubting you also. You're a very interesting target for me Tatsuhiko-san," Cain said as he took Shido's chin in his hand and leaned in.

Shido glared at him with the fact that their faces are only a couple of inches apart. Cain leaned down and closed the distance between their lips. Shido tried to push Cain off but found that the other man was stronger. After a few seconds he gave into the older man. Who was a great kisser by the way, in Shido's opinion. Cain pushed him down on his back. They broke off so they wouldn't faint.

They took a few seconds to catch their breath before Shido pulled down the blond for another mind-blowing kiss. They rubbed their clothed bodies together trying to relieve some of the created friction between them. Soft moans filled the quiet room. They flipped over with Shido now on top.

"I hate being the lesser," Shido commented.

"Is that so? Well neither do I," Cain said and sat up abruptly.

He pulled Shido up for another kiss and manipulated the lavender-haired individual to straddle him. He was never one for being taken, except on special occasions. He trailed his hands up along the other's sides and under to touch the soft milky flesh. Shido ground his hips against his bodyguard feeling the hard-on the other was emitting. Both of them were panting for breath as their pace grew fast.

A knock interrupted their little episode. They stopped and looked towards the door. Shido clutched tightly to Cain's clothes. He was still hard and he needed relief. This interruption was making him even more frustrated. Cain flipped Shido on his back with him hovering over. He nipped on the neck before pulling away.

"You better answer that," Cain said before leaving out the window. Shido growled in anger. 'How dare he leave me like this!' He thought bitterly. He needed relief and whoever the hell is on the other side of that door was going to get an earful of his bitching. He calmly trudged to the door doing his best to cover any evidence of what situation he was in and opened the door. It was his father. He wondered what the hell his old man wanted.

"What?" Shido asked annoyed.

"I was just checking on you," his dad answered.

"Oh, well I'm okay. Is that all?"

"Yes, sorry for disturbing you. Oyasumi nasai." His dad said before walking off. Shido didn't bother responding. It's not as if his dad heard him. As he thought about it he felt somewhat relieved. He was thankful for that. He went back to his bed and lied down. He needed to go to sleep. Tomorrow he planned to visit Riho and Yayoi and bitch at them for ditching him. They were so getting an earful.

* * *

Riho and Yayoi were introducing their new recruit in their business. Surprise, surprise, it's someone with a sarcastic sense of humor. Her name is Guni. She was just asking for a job so they gave her one since they decided they needed to make a trio. Guni new much about their merchandise down to most very detailed information. That was pretty helpful. Now maybe Shido won't steal from them anymore. But since he pays them a lot of cash for nothing, they let it go.

Yayoi was looking over hidden records of anything and everything. Speak of the devil, Shido just walked in looking rather pissed. He walked up behind Yayoi to look over what she was doing when he saw something. She knew he was behind her and didn't say anything. Anyways she was reading over this interesting file she found.

(A/N: Most of this stuff typed next is false. So don't believe anything that you find unfamiliar.)

Name: Hiroshima, Cain

Age: 29

Birth date: 1975, September 7

Blood Type: AB

Occupation: Assassin

Info: ………..

(A/N: You people can put in whatever you want. That's the end of the information.)

"Why that son of a bitch," Shido growled out. Yayoi turned in her seat to face him.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll get targeted by this cutie??" Yayoi said teasingly.

"No. I'm already targeted by this 'cutie', as you put it."

"Oh really? Well then it just makes it more interesting. So what are you going to do? Kill him like the rest of the others?"

"I'll do that later. But first, I want to have some fun."

"Oh my, Shido. I never knew you go for your own team and after all this time too. The ladies must be devastated." He heard a familiar voice say from behind him. He looked behind him to see Riho and a very familiar person. The smug look gave it all away.

"Guni? Is that you?" he asked clueless. Guni growled in annoyance and walked up to him. She took the clipboard and smacked him over the head. Surprisingly it didn't knock him out.

"Of course it's me you idiot," she said roughly smacking him again just for fun.

"God dammit would you stop that?!" he exclaimed rubbing the ache in his head.

"Oh common Shido. With a pillow you wouldn't complain."

"That's because it is soft. This is hard." He stated grabbing the clipboard from Guni's hands and hitting her over the head twice.

"Damn woman hater. I can see why you're a fag."

"Look if I hated women I wouldn't be talking to you now would I?!"

"I hate everybody and I'm talking to you right?!"

"Yeah so? You have no choice but to talk to someone!"

"Well ya? Shows what the hell you know!"

Yayoi decided to interrupt before things got further.

"Ahem," she caught their attention, "I see this is a very amusing reunion but can we get down to more important things for example, protecting this asshole from getting caught for murder?"

"This guy killed people?" Guni asked surprised.

"Yeah what about it?" Shido commented back.

"I was just asking butthead. No need to go ballistic on me. So what how do you take care of 'em?"

"Just wait and see my old friend."

* * *

Black Angel of Destruction: Yippie! I finally got this chapter finished. And I have to say it probably sucks since I couldn't think of anything else to put here.

Like it? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lullaby

Response to reviews:

Darkmaster2: Thanks!

Toki Mirage: I've updated! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks!

shioribl: I love Shido and Cain pairings too. They're just adorable! Thanks!

SilverRayne: Thanks!

CrimsonDice: I really didn't like Riho's annoying character in the series. That just sucked. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Cain waited patiently for Shido to walk out of the shop. Besides he had all the time in the world and he was just doing his job. He'll kill him later. That is, when he had his fun. After the episode last night he wanted more. He wanted more of the lavender-haired beauty. He would've killed Shido last night but he was rather surprised when he found him not sleeping and carrying something he isn't supposed to. Things just clicked when he stared straight into the sea green eyes. He looked so much better in person than the picture.

He blew out puffs of smoke as he waited for the other. Apparently it's been a while since he saw Shido enter there. Though he was rather surprised that the son of a powerful politician would be hanging around here. There's a first time for everything. After about another hour of spying, Shido walked out of the store. He threw the cigarette on the floor and dissolved it with his foot. He began to follow his target.

Shido wasn't one for being paranoid. Though the feeling always came. He stopped and took one glance behind him to see nothing except other people walking his way. He didn't know any of them so he shrugged it off and continued to walk. He needed a drink. Instead he just went home since he didn't want to go anywhere for the rest of the day. He still had that feeling that he was being followed. So he slipped into the nearest alley and waited until that feeling went away.

Unfortunately there was something else in that alley. Shido's arm was seized and was easily held captive. He cursed softly under his breath. As he looked at the person in front of him he became immediately annoyed. It was just Yayoi's old boyfriend you didn't get the message the first time. He wasn't even dating her, they were just friends. Shido just sighed. Sometimes some people are slow in getting the message.

"Look, I told you already that we are just friends and nothing more. Besides even if I was involved with her she would probably come and kick your ass," Shido said. Apparently this guy didn't know who he was.

"I don't believe you," the guy said, "My sources say that you two were actually involved." Shido sighed exasperated.

"God dammit! Don't you get it yet?! We're not even in a freaking relationship! Get it through your thick skull!"

Shido obviously made a mistake and felt a fist slam against his stomach making him hunch over in pain. 'Shit that hurt,' he thought as he tried to think of a way out. If only the two weren't holding him so tight he'd be able to get out. He awaited another blow but it never came. He looked to notice that the guy was knocked out and Cain stood in his place.

"I see, you do get into trouble a lot," Cain commented.

"Shut up," Shido said in annoyance before knocking out the two guys holding him. "What are you doing here?" Shido asked bitterly.

"Doing my job. I doubt your father would be happy to know where you go." Cain answered.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter. He cares but it's not like he's my mother."

"Well are you ready to go back? Or do I have to carry you back myself?"

"Go to heaven."

"I don't believe in that heaven and hell. But if they actually existed I don't think that I'd actually go to heaven."

"I didn't mean it that way I meant F--- off and die."

"Well that's nice. But I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Shido gave an uncharacteristic screech as he was hoisted over Cain's shoulder and was being carried back. Shido protested the whole way and noticed that he saw Guni along with Yayoi and Riho taping the whole thing. He swore he was going to get them back.

TBC----------------------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry it's so short! I'm having major writers block for this. I'm trying to get this finished because this is just going to be a short chapter story. But anyways I'll get it as fast as I can. Thanks for your visits!

Like it? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Lullaby

Response to reviews:

Lilly: Glad you think so!

Toki Mirage: Thanks!

Darkmaster2: Thanks!

Nasyki: I try but I guess I can't change Riho's nature. Oh well.

Night Critter: Thanks!

Chapter 4

Shido glared at the ceiling. Apparently he was grounded, if you wish to put it that way. He was confined since Cain, being the oh-so-honest person he is, told his dear ol' dad where he was wandering off to. He cursed Cain in every possible way in many different languages he knew, which were only two. But that wasn't important. Shido was on constant watch 24-7. Bodyguards were going everywhere with him, but not when he's in the bathroom. That'd be just sick.

Cain was nowhere to be found and he didn't like this one bit. He wanted Cain as his only bodyguard so he could kill him instantly before this whole thing goes up in smoke. Shido turned to his side facing the window. If only they weren't nailed or bared then maybe he could've gotten out. But his dad was smart seeing as he used to do it in his younger years.

"I know you're awake," he heard someone whisper in his ear. He turned and tried to subdue the intruder but found himself pinned down on the bed. And it was unsurprisingly by the person who put him in solitary confinement. He glared as his captor.

"Get off me Cain." He stated angrily trying to push the older man off. But none of his attempts would do. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shido asked completely annoyed.

"You wanted me here," Cain simply said before getting off.

"No I didn't. So leave!" Shido yelled standing up by the window and looking out.

Arms encircled around his shoulders. He growled softly in annoyance. He was going to have some fun but considering something else he thought he might as well kill him right now. Shido slowly reached in his pocket for his knife that he hid incase. He heard a safety go off from a gun. He mentally cursed and wondered why he didn't do this earlier. The cool metal was against his head.

"You know, I wonder why I haven't thought of killing you earlier," Shido said.

"You were bored?" Cain said.

"Yeah. So what are you going to do now?" Shido said oh-so-calmly than one would in his position.

"Easy. First I'm going to have my fun then kill you."

"Funny I was thinking of the same thing."

Shido quickly got out Cain's grasp and pulled out a gun of his own. Apparently they were in a stalemate. It would seem that none of them had the upper hand but Cain had something up his sleeve. To quickly for Shido to notice, his gun was thrown far away from him and was being pinned to the bed. Cain casually placed the gun on the nightstand.

'Oh shit,' Shido thought. Though he wasn't afraid, as he should be in a situation like this. He struggled for all he's worth but wasn't able to successfully get the blond off him. After all he was only halfheartedly into getting the blond off him. He gasped as Cain leaned down and whispered something to him.

"Don't deny it, Shido. I can tell you want this too."

"Well then what the hell are you doing there just talking?!" Shido growled in annoyance. Cain just seems to bring it out of him. The blond chuckled and leaned down.

"Patience, Shido. Good things come to those who wait," Cain whispered in his ear before grasping his chin and giving him a swift, bruising, passionate kiss.

Shido returned it eagerly wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Hands trailed up and down his clothed sides slipping under to tease his soft flesh. His moans were captured in that heated kiss. They continued for a while teasing each other but their rendezvous was cut short as a knock on the door sounded. Cain growled in annoyance. There always seemed to be an interruption in the most inappropriate of times. Before he could get off Shido placed his arms around his neck and held him there so he wouldn't move.

"They'll go away. Just don't move." Shido said, more like demanded. So they stayed like that for a while, hard and unsatisfied. Shido fought out the sound that threatened to come from his mouth. Luckily the door was locked otherwise the person wanting to go in wouldn't find them in this situation.

The footsteps dispersed. Cain leaned in closer whispering in Shido's ear.

"Where were we?"

Shido grasped Cain's front shirt and brought him down for a passionate kiss.

--------------------

It was morning but luckily the sun never shines down in Shido's room. He made it that way. Anyways, he woke up and looked at the clock to see it said 7:00. He could tell it was morning seeing as how they only wake in the morning except for those nocturnal people who go to work at night. He was about to get up but something restrained him. It was around his waist. Looking behind him he saw Cain still sleeping and had his arm around him.

Shido gently pried the arm off him and stood up grabbing his shirt. He put it on and walked towards the adjoined bathroom. He needed to shower.

Cain woke up a few minutes later to hear the shower running. He wasn't surprised to see Shido not on the bed. After last night he'd rather keep the lavender-haired beauty alive for the time being. He grabbed his clothes and began to dress. Soon enough Shido came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. (A/N: Ppl have your time to drool……………okay back to the story) Cain glanced over and smirked.

"You know if you stand like that for a little longer I don't think I'd be able to control myself," Cain commented.

"Pft, like you could," Shido responded before walking to his dresser and getting some clean clothes to put on.

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Fortunately you're not. Now shut up."

--------------------

Kazuya paced in his office. It has been a couple of weeks since he hired Hiroshima. The job wasn't finished. Shido was still alive and his plans are about to go down in smoke. Since he's the only one that would have a motive to kill his nephew. Though his nephew wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He needed him gone a.s.a.p. He just hoped Hiroshima would actually take care of it.

--------------------

Shido waited patiently for the girls to come out with his going away present. There was something special he was going to do with the help of his new boyfriend. Free guesses who. Anyways his fingers tapped impatiently on the counter. Finally they came out after successfully finding his order. Yayoi handed it to him as he checked it out for completion and everything.

"If I may bother to ask, Shido, where are you going?" Yayoi asked.

"Oh, you know around. I'll come by here if I actually come back." He answered.

"Yeah, yeah, get moving you fag. Otherwise you might miss your flight with your lover." Guni said making a shooing motion with her hands.

"I'll get going. I just came over to get this and say I won't miss your goddamn sarcasm." He stated before walking out. He waved bye to them, as did they.

The three women sighed.

"Three hundred says he misses his flight along with his lover." Yayoi stated.

"Four hundred says they don't miss their flight." Riho said.

"Seven hundred says that you both are wrong." Guni stated.

"Deal!" They said in unison as they placed their hands on top of each other.

--------------------

Cain walked steadily among the halls of the building. He was looking for a specific room. He had already forgotten but it'll come back to him somehow. Finally finding the nameplate Tatsuhiko he knocked. There was a muffled 'come in' and he opened the door entering.

There, Kazuya sat on his desk tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the polished desk. He stared at his client.

"Did you do it?" Kazuya asked obviously not bothering to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Yes. They will not hear about it for a week," Cain said emotionlessly.

"Good, good. The money has already been wired to your account."

Cain gave a curt nod before exiting out of the office. A smirk graced his lips as he continued walking down the hall.

--------------------

Kazuya waited one week. His eyes turned to the news hoping to see that the task was finished. He was unaware of the shadow behind him. It has been another thirty minutes before the shadow decided it was tired of hiding. Kazuya was still unaware.

"I doubt you'd find what you're looking for, Uncle, I don't think you'd find me in the news this week."

Kazuya turned around in shock to see his nephew still alive and standing right behind him. Shido stood there smirking. He wasn't really fond of his uncle anyways.

"But you're supposed dead!" Kazuya blurted out.

"Oh, that. Well I have a strong will to live. I'm not going to die that simple. He missed. It was nice that you didn't have to recommend him. But I'm sorry to say that it's time to go. Bai-bai!"

Shido whipped out his gun and fired. Kazuya's body slumped over the couch. He left him there. He knew how to clean up. He made sure to make at least everything as spotless as possible down to the very last skin cell. He then exited out with the limo waiting for him. The driver opened the door and he stepped inside. They drove back. No one witnessed anything.

--------------------

Shido arrived back to his house. He stepped in his room already knowing that something was off. But shrugged it off. Whatever it was he would be able to take care of it. He shut the door behind him and sighed. He was about to plop down on his bed until a voice interrupted him.

"That was quick. I see you don't waist your time talking."

Shido was about to whirl around and face his intruder had he not been pinned down on his own bed. He glared at the amused yellow eyes.

"Cain," he stated accusingly, "should've known. I thought you were Guni or someone."

"I'm someone. But who's Guni?" Cain asked. He wasn't jealous or anything but he did remember him saying something.

"A friend that's way too knowing for her own good. Now get off me so I could change."

"Why's that?"

"So I actually look like I'm going somewhere."

"But you're not."

"No, but knowing my friends they made a bet of some sorts. I'm just betting Guni already won the pot."

Cain walked behind him and placed an arm across his shoulders.

"Come now, the blind and drapes are always closed. There's no need besides there are plenty of things to do tonight," Cain whispered in his ear. Shido grinned.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"No, rather I'd let you find out for yourself."

Shido growled softly in annoyance. He turned around, brought his arms around his lover's neck and giving him a passionate kiss, which turned into a night of pleasure.

--------------------

In the streets a winner was earning her fourteen hundred reward. Counting it she was grinning like crazy. Her two newfound friends were sulking. Well they should've known that she knew him better than they did.

Owari

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well there it is! It's finally finished. I'm sorry I took so long if you people were patiently waiting. But anyways hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the visits!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
